When We Were Young (Adele song)
"When We Were Young" is a song by British singer Adele. It was released on 22 January 2016 by XL Recordings as the second single from her third studio album, 25 (2015). Adele co-wrote the song with Tobias Jesso Jr., while production of the track was provided by Ariel Rechtshaid. "When We Were Young" is a soul ballad, with lyrics that talk about reminiscing past memories with a loved one. Upon release, the song received critical acclaim from music critics, who praised the song's lyrics and Adele's vocals. Following the release of 25, "When We Were Young" had already sold 150,000 digital copies in the United States as an album track.2 It has reached the top 10 in the United Kingdom, Belgium, Canada, Finland, Portugal, and Scotland. The song did not receive an official music video, although a version of the song filmed at The Church Studios was released via Vevo. Adele promoted the song with live performances on the BBC one-hour special Adele at the BBC, Saturday Night Live and Adele Live in New York City. Contents 1 Composition and inspiration 2 Critical reception 3 Live performances 4 Credits and personnel 5 Charts 6 Certifications 7 Release history 8 See also 9 References 10 External links Composition and inspiration "When We Were Young" Menu 0:00 A 29-second sample of "When We Were Young"'s chorus, where Adele elevates "maudlin sentiment into high art".3 Problems playing this file? See media help. In an interview with SiriusXM, Adele said the song "was based on us being older, and being at a party at this house, and seeing everyone that you've ever fallen out with, everyone that you've ever loved, everyone that you've never loved, and stuff like that, where you can't find the time to be in each other's lives. And you're all thrown together at this party when you're like 50, and it doesn't matter and you have so much fun and you feel like you're 15 again. So that's the kind of vibe of it really."4 When interviewed by Nick Grimshaw on BBC Radio 1, on the release of her previous single "Hello", Adele said that "When We Were Young" was her favourite track off the album 25.5 "When We Were Young" is a soul song written in common time in the key of E♭ major with a moderately slow tempo of 72 beats per minute. The song follows a chord progression of Cm–E♭/G–A♭–E♭/G–Fm7–E♭, and Adele's vocals span two octaves, from E♭3 to E♭5.6 Critical reception The track received critical acclaim upon release by music critics. Pitchfork named it "Best New Track" and praised Adele's vocal performance and how she was "capable of elevating maudlin sentiment into high art".3 Writing for Inquirer.net, Joseph R. Atilano remarked that "a single like this further showcases how lyrically intelligent she is as a composer as well as one of the greatest pure singers alive today".7 Time named "When We Were Young" the fourth-best song of 2015.8 Live performances Adele first performed the song live on Adele at the BBC, which was recorded at The London Studios on 2 November 2015 and broadcast on BBC One on 20 November 2015.9 She performed the song on Saturday Night Live on 21 November 2015.10 Adele also performed the song on Adele Live in New York City, which was recorded at a one-night-only show at Radio City Music Hall on 17 November 2015 and broadcast on NBC on 14 December 2015.11 A version of the song was filmed live at The Church Studios, where much of 25 was recorded, and released via Vevo.12 Adele performed "When We Were Young" as the closing song on the 2016 Brit Awards in London.13 Credits and personnel *Adele Adkins – songwriting, vocals *Tobias Jesso Jr. – songwriting, backing vocals14 *Ariel Rechtshaid – production, backing vocals14 Credits adapted from 25 liner notes.15 Charts Chart (2015–16) Peak position Australia (ARIA)16 13 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)17 11 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)18 6 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Wallonia)19 22 Canada (Canadian Hot 100)20 9 Canada AC (Billboard)21 1 Canada CHR/Top 40 (Billboard)22 24 Canada Hot AC (Billboard)23 2 Czech Republic (Singles Digitál Top 100)24 26 Denmark (Tracklisten)25 26 27 Euro Digital Songs (Billboard)27 7 Finland (Suomen virallinen latauslista)28 3 France (SNEP)29 15 Germany (Official German Charts)30 29 Hungary (Rádiós Top 40)31 11 Hungary (Single Top 40)32 11 Ireland (IRMA)33 12 Italy (FIMI)34 56 Mexico Airplay (Billboard)35 40 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)36 14 Netherlands (Single Top 100)37 24 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)38 23 Norway (VG-lista)39 23 Poland (Polish Airplay Top 100)40 16 Portugal Digital Songs (Billboard)41 5 Scotland (Official Charts Company)42 3 Slovakia (Rádio Top 100)43 16 Slovakia (Singles Digitál Top 100)44 24 South Africa (EMA)45 8 Spain (PROMUSICAE)46 12 Sweden (Sverigetopplistan)47 16 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)48 5 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)49 9 UK Indie (Official Charts Company)50 1 US Billboard Hot 10051 14 US Adult Contemporary (Billboard)52 6 US Adult Top 40 (Billboard)53 3 US Dance Club Songs (Billboard)54 1 US Mainstream Top 40 (Billboard)55 13 US Rock Airplay (Billboard)56 46 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Canada (Music Canada)57 Platinum 80,000^ New Zealand (RMNZ)58 Gold 7,500* United Kingdom (BPI)59 Silver 200,000double-dagger *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone double-daggersales/streaming figures based on certification alone Release history Region Date Format Label Italy60 22 January 2016 Mainstream radio XL Australia61 5 February 2016 Digital download Worldwide6263 See also *List of number-one dance singles of 2016 (U.S.) *List of UK Independent Singles Chart number ones of 2016 References #1.Jump up ^ Gamboa, Glenn (14 December 2015). "Best albums of 2015". Newsday. Retrieved 20 December 2015. #2.Jump up ^ Trust, Gary (14 December 2015). "Adele's 'When We Were Young' Confirmed As Second Single From '25'". Billboard. Retrieved 14 December 2015. #3.^ Jump up to: a b Gordon, Jeremy (November 23, 2015). "Adele: "When We Were Young"". Pitchfork Media. Retrieved December 11, 2015. #4.Jump up ^ Kreps, Daniel (November 16, 2015). "Adele Talks 'When We Were Young,' Jeff Buckley Influence in New Interview". Rolling Stone. Retrieved November 29, 2015. #5.Jump up ^ "BBC Radio 1 – The Radio 1 Breakfast Show with Nick Grimshaw, Adele Is In The Building With Her New Song, Adele tears up introducing her new song 'Hello' on BBC Radio 1". BBC. Retrieved 21 December 2015. #6.Jump up ^ "Adele - When We Were Young Sheet Music - OnlineSheetMusic.com". www.onlinesheetmusic.com. Retrieved 2015-12-23. #7.Jump up ^ Atilano, Joseph (November 21, 2015). "Single review: 'When We Were Young' by Adele". The Inquirer. Retrieved December 11, 2015. #8.Jump up ^ "Best Songs of 2015". Time. Retrieved January 14, 2016. #9.Jump up ^ "Adele at the BBC review: honest, funny and spectacular – Celebrity News News". Reveal. 18 November 2015. Retrieved 31 January 2016. #10.Jump up ^ "'Saturday Night Live': Adele Sings ‘Hello’ and ‘When We Were Young’". Billboard. Retrieved 21 December 2015. #11.Jump up ^ "‘Adele: Live in New York City’ NBC Special – Set List Revealed!". Retrieved 31 January 2016. #12.Jump up ^ Kreps, Daniel (November 17, 2015). "Watch Adele Perform Timeless New Track 'When We Were Young'". Rolling Stone. Retrieved November 29, 2015. #13.Jump up ^ Warner, Denise (February 25, 2016). "Adele Closes Out the 2016 Brit Awards With 'When We Were Young'". Billboard. Retrieved February 25, 2016. #14.^ Jump up to: a b "How Ariel Rechtshaid Pushed Adele To Her Limit". Fader. 19 November 2015. Retrieved 4 February 2016. #15.Jump up ^ 25 (Liner notes). Adele. England: XL. 2015. #16.Jump up ^ "Australian-charts.com – Adele – When We Were Young". ARIA Top 50 Singles. Retrieved 28 November 2015. #17.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – Adele – When We Were Young" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. Retrieved 2 December 2015. #18.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Adele – When We Were Young" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. Retrieved 27 February 2016. #19.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Adele – When We Were Young" (in French). Ultratop 50. Retrieved 24 March 2016. #20.Jump up ^ "Adele – Chart history" Canadian Hot 100 for Adele. Retrieved 1 December 2015. #21.Jump up ^ "Chart Search". Billboard Canada AC for Adele. Retrieved 7 March 2016. #22.Jump up ^ "Chart Search". Billboard Canada CHR/Top 40 for Adele. Retrieved 7 March 2016. #23.Jump up ^ "Chart Search". Billboard Canada Hot AC for Adele. Retrieved 7 March 2016. #24.Jump up ^ "ČNS IFPI" (in Czech). Hitparáda – Digital Top 100 Oficiální. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201608 into search. Retrieved 1 March 2016. #25.Jump up ^ "Danishcharts.com – Adele – When We Were Young". Tracklisten. Retrieved 6 April 2016. #26.Jump up ^ http://hitlisten.nu/default.asp?list=t40 #27.Jump up ^ "Euro Digital Songs". Billboard. Retrieved 7 March 2016. (subscription required (help)). #28.Jump up ^ "Adele: When We Were Young" (in Finnish). Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland. Retrieved 4 December 2015. #29.Jump up ^ "Lescharts.com – Adele – When We Were Young" (in French). Les classement single. Retrieved 29 November 2015. #30.Jump up ^ "Musicline.de – Adele Single-Chartverfolgung" (in German). Media Control Charts. PhonoNet GmbH. Retrieved 29 November 2015. #31.Jump up ^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Rádiós Top 40 játszási lista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. Retrieved 26 February 2016. #32.Jump up ^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Single (track) Top 40 lista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. Retrieved 26 February 2016. #33.Jump up ^ "Chart Track: Week 9, 2016". Irish Singles Chart. Retrieved 5 March 2016. #34.Jump up ^ "Top Digital – Classifica settimanale WK 9 (dal 2016-02-26 al 2016-03-03)" (in Italian). Federazione Industria Musicale Italiana. Retrieved March 4, 2016. #35.Jump up ^ "Mexico Airplay: March 26, 2016". Billboard. Retrieved 24 March 2016. (subscription required (help)). #36.Jump up ^ "Nederlandse Top 40 – Adele search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. Retrieved 29 November 2015. #37.Jump up ^ "Dutchcharts.nl – Adele – When We Were Young" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Retrieved 5 March 2016. #38.Jump up ^ "Charts.org.nz – Adele – When We Were Young". Top 40 Singles. Retrieved 13 February 2016. #39.Jump up ^ "VG-lista - Adele / When We Were Young". VG-lista. Retrieved 2 April 2016. #40.Jump up ^ "Listy bestsellerów, wyróżnienia :: Związek Producentów Audio-Video". Polish Airplay Top 100. Retrieved February 22, 2016. #41.Jump up ^ "Portugal Digital Songs". Billboard. Retrieved 12 February 2016. (subscription required (help)). #42.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 2016-03-10". Scottish Singles Top 40. Retrieved 4 March 2016. #43.Jump up ^ "SNS IFPI" (in Slovak). Hitparáda – Radio Top 100 Oficiálna. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201610 into search. Retrieved 15 March 2016. #44.Jump up ^ "SNS IFPI" (in Slovak). Hitparáda – Singles Digital Top 100 Oficiálna. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201609 into search. Retrieved 7 March 2016. #45.Jump up ^ "EMA Top 10 Airplay: Week Ending 2016-03-15". Entertainment Monitoring Africa. Retrieved 17 March 2016. #46.Jump up ^ "Spanishcharts.com – Adele – When We Were Young" Canciones Top 50. Retrieved 6 December 2015. #47.Jump up ^ "Swedishcharts.com – Adele – When We Were Young". Singles Top 100. Retrieved 27 February 2016. #48.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – Adele – When We Were Young". Swiss Singles Chart. Retrieved 30 November 2015. #49.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 2016-03-10" UK Singles Chart. Retrieved 4 March 2016. #50.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 2016-03-04" UK Indie Chart. Retrieved 4 March 2016. #51.Jump up ^ "Adele – Chart history" Billboard Hot 100 for Adele. Retrieved 23 February 2016. #52.Jump up ^ "Adele – Chart history" Billboard Adult Contemporary for Adele. Retrieved 15 March 2016. #53.Jump up ^ "Adele – Chart history" Billboard Adult Pop Songs for Adele. Retrieved 26 January 2016. #54.Jump up ^ "Adele – Chart history" Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs for Adele. Retrieved 15 March 2016. #55.Jump up ^ "Adele – Chart history" Billboard Pop Songs for Adele. Retrieved 26 January 2016. #56.Jump up ^ "Adele – Chart history" Billboard Rock Airplay for Adele. Retrieved March 23, 2016. #57.Jump up ^ "Canadian single certifications – Adele – When We Were Young". Music Canada. Retrieved 28 March 2016. #58.Jump up ^ "New Zealand single certifications – Adele – When We Were Young". Recorded Music NZ. Retrieved 4 March 2016. #59.Jump up ^ "British single certifications – Adele – When We Were Young". British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved 4 March 2016. Enter When We Were Young in the field Keywords. Select Title in the field Search by. Select single in the field By Format. Select Silver in the field By Award. Click Search #60.Jump up ^ "Adele – When We Were Young". EarOne.it. 15 January 2016. Retrieved 15 January 2016. #61.Jump up ^ "AND THE NEW ADELE SINGLE IS…". auspop. 3 February 2016. Retrieved 4 February 2016. #62.Jump up ^ "Adele – When We Were Young (Radio Edit)". daily.plaympe. 3 February 2016. Retrieved 4 February 2016. #63.Jump up ^ https://itunes.apple.com/nz/album/when-we-were-young-single/id1078607549 External links #"When We Were Young" (Live at The Church Studios) on YouTube Category:2010s ballads Category:2015 songs Category:2016 singles Category:Adele songs Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Ariel Rechtshaid Category:Songs written by Adele Category:Songs written by Tobias Jesso Jr. Category:Soul ballads Category:XL Recordings singles